One summer Day
by ThatKaneGuy
Summary: One shot for my friend K. The summer after nationals Rachel's feeling lonely so she goes to WMHS and see's Quinn there, what will happen? Faberry


Rachel Berry; captain of the Glee club that took 12th place at Nationals on their second try should feel on top of the world. She got the guy, the team placed well at Nationals even though it wasn't first and for now everything seems relatively calm.

Though it's now summer holidays and it's boring as hell. Her fathers are out of town for the next few weeks so she can't go anywhere with them, Finn's busy helping Burt at the shop for the next few days and her internet connection's down.

So instead of feeling on top of the world the brunette feels bored and alone. Until she remembers the one place she feels safe regardless of who's there. Grabbing her bag and rushing out of the door, Rachel climbs in her car and begins the drive to William McKinley High School.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The young woman climbs out of the car and begins to make her way around the side of the school. She knows that there's a window in the Spanish room that is never locked; mostly because Rachel busted the lock so she could get in on lonely days like today.

Climbing in and looking around it somewhat eerie, when she's here on a regular weekend it just feel empty, but on summer holidays it feels downright strange.

She walks straight through the room and out of the door, going to the choir room. However before she gets there she hears someone, someone crying. She knows that sound way too well and she knows exactly where it's coming from.

Stepping into the room, Rachel see's the last person she'd expect; Quinn Fabray, perched on a seat in the front row of the room, head in her hands and her entire body shaking.

Not wanting to scare the blonde, the brunette knocks lightly on the door and waits until Quinn raises her head to look at her. "Hi, Quinn."

The daughter of Russel Fabray just stares; the emotion that's usually so well hidden is now shown clearly on her face. "Go away Rachel."

Rachel turns on her heel and is about to leave when she thinks better of it. "No." She turns back around and quickly walks over to where Quinn is. "I won't leave you here when you're like this. We're no longer enemies and as such I'm not going to feel right unless I do my best to make sure-"

"Fine!" The blonde snaps "I'll go." Quinn gets to her feet and begins to walks away but is stopped by a hand on her forearm. The touch feels electric and it's clearly felt by the brunette as well.

"Quinn, please don't go. I know why you're upset, you're scared, alone and angry at the world. Everybody else may be fooled by the hair cut but I am not, you're still Quinn Fabray underneath it."

Quinn turns her head, locking her green eyes with Rachel's chocolate ones. Whilst neither shows it they're dying inside. Rachel didn't want Finn, she wanted a small piece of Quinn and she figured that since they were always seen together that he was the way to go.

Quinn however only wanted one person, the person who still hadn't let go of her. Dating Finn was simply for the popularity, joining Glee however was to get closer to Rachel. It's not rocket science, Quinn was in love.

She went out of her way to be close to Rachel, bullying her was her excuse. She drew pornographic pictures on her in the restroom, that's because she couldn't risk someone finding them in her notebook. She joined Glee because she loved Rachel's voice, Sue just helped her reason.

It was now or never, so in one swift motion Quinn yanked her forearm towards her, bringing Rachel along with it, caught her face and pressed their lips together.

After the initial shock and realizing this wasn't the kiss of death, Rachel melted into the contact. The softness of Quinn's lips, her scent and the atmosphere was all amazing, better than she could have dreamed.

When the need for air was too much the pulled apart, resting their foreheads together and panting lightly.

"Rachel, break up with Finn."

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation. "Done."

"Be with me."

"Forever."

This was the moment that both of them had dreamed about for years, the moment where everything was perfect, if just for a little while. Finally, they had each other and there was nothing there to sway their minds.


End file.
